


You're Lucky I Love You

by soft_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky generally isn't a fan of doritos and Steve's disappointed, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The first time Steve sees Bucky mutilate a dorito, he stares at him in shock.</i>
</p><p>  <i>“What the hell are you doing?” Steve asks in wide eyed horror.</i></p><p>  <i>“I can't eat it now Steve. It's just a wet, overglorified tortilla chip.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Then stop sucking all the seasoning off of them!” Steve snatches the bag away and clutches it to his chest protectively. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lucky I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing my favorite polyamous ot3 lmao

The first time Steve sees Bucky mutilate a dorito, he stares at him in shock. They're curled up on the couch, watching a movie when Bucky pulls a chip from the bag, frowns, and proceeds to lick all the seasoning off before tossing it on the coffee table.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve asks in wide eyed horror.

Bucky just glances at him curiously, pulling out another dorito and repeats the same process.

“I can't eat it now Steve. It's just a wet, overglorified tortilla chip.”

Steve snatches the bag away and clutches it to his chest protectively.

“Then stop sucking all the seasoning off of them!” He may get a little too passionate about doritos honestly.

“Well what am I supposed to do with an underseasoned dorito Steve? You tell me!”

Bucky makes grabby hands at the snack and Steve holds them just out of reach over the side of the couch. In this vulnerable position, Bucky takes the opportunity to tickle Steve who immediately collapses into a fit of giggles. The chips are loose in his grip and while he's trying to catch his breath, Bucky lunges and takes the bag away. He triumphantly licks another chip while staring right at Steve, daring him to say something.

“You're just lucky I love you no matter what or else I'd definitely dump you for this atrocity.” Steve sighs.

“I guess I am pretty lucky.” Bucky says with a soft smile as he finally finds a chip that is up to his standards.

~o~

Bucky decides that he's gonna prank Sam again. He takes a bunch of his licked doritos that are now dry and look like tortilla chips and put them in an opened tortilla chip bag.

Soon after Sam gets home, Bucky offers him the chips.

“Hey, do you want these? I don't want the rest of ‘em.”

“Yeah, thanks Bucky.”

Bucky joins Sam at the table and lets him eat most of the bag, proud of his strong will for not laughing yet. Steve passes by them on his way to the kitchen and glances at the chip that Sam is about to eat.

“You know those are doritos that Bucky's licked all over right?” Steve says casually.

Bucky can't hold back his laughter anymore and between breaths, says “you didn't have to ruin it Steve! He was almost done!”

The odd thing is that Sam doesn't even look mildly upset about it.

“Come on, why aren't you all upset and annoyed?” Bucky asks Sam.

“I mean, we're together… I don't think swapping mouth germs is a huge deal if we've already swapped like, a bunch of germs.” Sam logically reasons.

Bucky pouts bc his prank is ruined and Sam goes over to him and gives him a consolation kiss. When he pulls away, Bucky is pouting still, but a slight flush has also crept into his cheeks. Steve giggles from behind the counter.

“I hate you both.”

Steve and Sam glance at each other and smile because they both know that obviously isn't the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments as always! I hope to write more of these things


End file.
